


主与奴 12 床笫

by shirleysmile



Category: Green Book (2018)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 08:39:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18384890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shirleysmile/pseuds/shirleysmile





	主与奴 12 床笫

唐依旧一言不发，但目不转睛地注视着他，黑色的眼中盈满了某种柔和。   
他抬起胳膊，用修长的手臂搂住了白人精壮的腰肢，不动声色地将他向自己压。  
   
托尼的呼吸陡然加重了。  
唐的举动已经说明了一切。  
——如果他再等待，那他就是个彻头彻尾的傻瓜，和混蛋。

内心早已火苗攒动的意大利人急切地握住唐的肩膀，将他狠狠地推倒在床上，在唐的低呼中，踢掉皮鞋，跪在床上。托尼捧着他的脸，覆上这具他肖想已久的矫健身躯。  
   
托尼火热的大手箍住他的脸颊，咬着牙，眼睛亮得快要燃烧：“为什么这么做，嗯？告诉我？”  
唐抓着他的粗壮的胳膊，不知道是想推开他，还是要抱紧他。他喘着气，很久，脸上带了纵容和得意的笑意，还有一点点羞涩，和满满的诱惑。

这个笑容好像更加刺激了托尼。他和唐双腿纠缠，一条腿分开唐的双腿，已经硬大的下体，隔着西裤和唐的棉麻睡裤顶着他，他充满侵略性地顶顶胯，捧着他的脸颊，逼近他，“笑什么？”

他灼热粗重的呼吸喷在唐的嘴边，唐也捧住他的脸，摩挲着他的脸颊。他更紧地压下他，几乎是贴着他的嘴唇，轻轻说了什么。

“你说什么？”托尼扭着脸想挣脱他的手，“再说一遍。”

唐顺从地放开手，手放在床上，一副任托尼处置的妥协模样。

“……我说，”那双平静的大眼睛此刻也盛上了情欲，他气息不稳地说，“……上我吧，托尼老爷……”

托尼喉咙间发出一声低喘。  
他抓住了唐瘦长的手腕，低下头重重吻住他的唇。舌头蛮横地挤进口腔，攻城略地。烟草的气息裹挟了唐。唐搂着身上白人的脖子回吻，主动送上唇舌和他气息交融。  
两人像两只野兽一样纠缠，没有章法和规矩，只有燃烧的欲望。  
唐的棉麻衬衫被托尼胡乱掀到脖颈，露出如同夜色般深沉漂亮的胸腹。  
托尼自己粗暴地扯下领结、手指急切地解着纽扣，眼睛盯着自己的猎物，一眨不眨，眼神凌厉火热。如同鹰灼灼地注视着田间的野兔，志在必得，又寸步不让。  
唐伸手在他跨骑在自己身体两侧的大腿上，抚摸着，揉捏着，乌黑的眼睛回望他，坦荡的暧昧勾引。  
他们的视线长久地倒映着对方的脸，空气中弥漫着粘稠滚烫的情愫。

托尼将衬衫随手丢开。他健硕的上身力量感十足，舒展手臂扔掉衬衫，肌肉蕴含爆发力。  
唐的呼吸明显加重不少。  
“你喜欢？”托尼哑哑地问，炙热的大手在唐体温上升的胸肌上抓揉，“喜欢吗？”  
意大利男人追问，黑人不回答，只是被撩拨到胸膛不停起伏。  
“我喜欢你的，”托尼埋首，亲吻舔舐他的胸膛，“很漂亮。”他在上面咬了一口，同时舌头划过挺立的乳尖。  
唐从嗓子里冒出被刺激到了的呜咽，抱住了胸前男人的头。

裤子被白人野蛮地扯下，那根东西暴露在空气中。唐并上腿，想遮掩自己的身体，但恶棍在夜色中抓住了他，垂眼戏弄。  
“不小，黑鬼。”他说，“这么硬了。”  
唐感到羞窘，闭上眼。  
“哦，不要说……”  
托尼抓着他，上下撸动着，俯身去吻他的眼。  
“扭过去，”托尼说，“唐。”  
唐在床上乖顺地像个真正的奴隶，但是是为了自己的快乐。他翻了身过去。

托尼的大手揉着他挺翘浑圆的臀部，手感和想象中一样紧致弹性，更因为真实而让人兴奋。  
他看到了他的背脊——上面布满着鞭痕，看起来狰狞又可怜。  
托尼只感到了心疼。

唐感受到了他的凝视。他突然僵硬了起来，然后试图扭回来，“托尼老爷，别……我还是躺着吧。”他低声说。  
意大利男人压了上去，把他摁在身下，“为什么？”  
他蛮横地掐灭了他的不自信，从脖颈开始向下吻。托尼先像野兽在交配时叼咬雌性那样，在他的后颈又吮又咬，内心的征服欲得到了满足，然后才吻了下去。嘴唇顺着鞭痕轻柔地吻着，舌尖轻轻舔过它们。  
他感到身下的人浑身颤抖，吻便越发地温柔。  
“叫我托尼。忘了吗？我们约定过。”

鞭痕诉说着主人曾经遭受的黑暗。托尼忍住鼻尖的酸意，无声地说我很抱歉，即使他不曾在他身上留下任何一道鞭伤。

唐将头埋在手臂中，在不清明的眩晕和激动里，热潮滚滚，从后背、从小腹，随即蔓延到全身。他扭动腰肢，随着他的吻，发出轻轻地呻吟。

身后传来皮带扣敲击的清脆响声，是托尼解开了他的皮带，掏出了自己火热坚硬的性器。他用自己的粗大摩擦着唐的臀缝。  
两人都知道接下来要发生什么，于是呼吸声愈发粗重急切。

“有什么东西可以用吗？”托尼边说边轻拍他的屁股，声音带着不愿忍耐的欲望催促道，“很干，这样不行吧。”  
“桌子上有面油。”唐的腰塌下去，两个腰窝明显。

托尼狠狠掐了一下他的臀瓣，“别动。”他掀开纱帐，抓起桌上的那个小瓶，顺便踢掉了裤子，然后回到床上。  
他倒了满满一手的面油，挤进了唐的臀瓣。  
唐顺从地放松自己，在异物入侵时咬牙忍耐，忍不住时便发出低吟。

当托尼把性器抵在他的穴口，唐突然说：“托尼老爷……你要操一个黑鬼吗？”他的声音带着昏沉的情欲，但问出的问题却让人感到为他难过。  
“操你，孩子，”托尼说，一手摁着他的腰窝，一手扶着自己的东西，将火热一点一点、一寸一寸地推进，“我要操死你。”

唐被粗大进入地避无可避，他屏气，努力适应着这种不适。但初次被男人进入的陌生感，和尺寸的粗大，让他终于不能佯装熟练。他被逼到流出生理性的泪水，咬不住唇，溢出无助的哀求，“轻一点……托尼……”  
托尼抚摸着他的腰，试图缓解他的难耐。他发现了他的抗拒和生涩，轻声问：“你……是第一次和男人这样吗？”  
唐发出闷闷的回应，“……是……”

托尼扶着他的腰肢的手力度不由得加重了，小腹紧绷。  
“我要操死你，孩子。”他又说了一遍，倒了更多的面油在交合处。

同样第一次和男人干这事的托尼，显然比唐要镇定。他耐心地等待唐度过不适，并且鼓励他，伸手到前面撸动他快软了的阴茎。  
“你很美，漂亮的男孩。”他粗着嗓子说，“我要再进去一点，不会难受的。”  
唐只感到撑胀。但他没有别的办法，只能信任他。  
他尽可能地去接纳他，更多的润滑起到了作用。除了饱胀，那种钝痛已经不见了。  
“好……好些了……”唐沙哑地说。  
托尼说：“好孩子。”然后他掐着他的腰，慢慢地抽插起来。

唐的后穴紧致温暖，吮吸吞吐着他的性器。托尼必须努力克制，才能不立刻大开大合地插他，那样可能会伤到他。  
这样缓慢的交合持续了一小会，当托尼重重摩擦过他体内的某一处微微凸起时，唐紧紧收缩了后穴，感到一阵酸酸的快感从那里蔓延上小腹，他发出了第一声带着舒服的呻吟：“嗯……”  
托尼也感到了他不一样的反应，他“咦”了一声，试探着再去以那个角度操他，得到了唐更多的呻吟和更紧的收缩，“托尼……啊……”  
托尼像发现了宝藏。他开始兴奋又专注地挺动腰肢刺激那个敏感的地方。  
唐觉得一阵又一阵快感随着他的抽插袭来，席卷了他。他呻吟着：“慢一点……托尼……”但他嗓子里晕乎乎的快乐出卖了他，托尼的操弄更快了。  
“唐……”托尼狠狠地操着他，有什么能比把身下的人操得舒服更让人自豪的？他胸口炸开满足感，“你真棒。”

抽插的频率越来越快，肉体撞击声淫靡色情。托尼开始冲刺，汗水顺着下巴流下。唐也到了关键的关头，他自己撸着性器，扭腰臀迎合他的撞击。  
托尼粗重地喘息着，夹紧臀部，射在了他的体内。  
一股一股的精液击打内壁，唐被直接送上了巅峰。他后穴痉挛，射出股股的白浊。

托尼压着他重重倒在床上。两具火热的身躯交叠。  
白人老爷热切地吻着他的黑奴，餍足地夸奖他，“唐，真棒……”  
他软掉的性器滑出他的体内，有白色的精液流出，顺着唐细腻的咖色大腿根流下。  
唐喘着气，还没从快感中抽身。

托尼紧紧地拥着他，抓住他的手，举起来，就着月光细细地打量。  
修长有力的十指，骨节分明，和第一次见、他伸出手让白人老爷们评判时没有区别。  
但就是这双手，上午弹奏出了动人的乐曲。

托尼把他的手指放到嘴边，轻轻地吻，呢喃道：“我当初怎么会觉得它们适合摘棉花……”

唐发出低低地笑声。  
他抽出手，坐起来，翻身下床。  
在托尼暧昧火热的目光中，唐从地上捡起上衣和裤子，背对着他穿上。  
线条矫健流畅，臀部挺翘，那个还没合上的小穴流出托尼刚刚射进去的精液。

“我去盥洗室洗澡。”唐说。

他走了出去。托尼留恋地注视着他。  
他也下床，随便套上裤子，赤裸着上身离开房间，走到一楼尽头的盥洗室。

刚刚拧开淋浴龙头的唐，看到推门而入、赤着上身的白人老爷，明显惊慌起来。  
他关了水，侧过身，不将自己完全暴露在他的视线中。唐摇头，“你没必要在这里洗澡，回房间去吧，老爷。”  
托尼走过来，将他压在了墙壁上。

第二次被进入，唐有些恼火，他质问身后急切地抽插火热硬挺老二的白人老爷：“难道您不在乎上帝的戒律和法律的规定了吗，托尼老爷？”  
结果，他得到了身后男人带着粗重喘息的回答：“……你就是上帝的造物，唐，我无法不被你吸引。”  
“……”  
唐动情了。他撸着自己的性器，扭头吻住他。


End file.
